Company
by Skittles the Sugar Fairy
Summary: Just a peek into one fireice demon's day. It could be better.


_**Author's Note: Yah, I just put one out but this wouldn't leave me..its been in my brain for months and it finally got out. I really didn't like the way it turned out...but I really don't care. I shouldn't be writing as I have ten tonnes of homework to do (like 40 pages and an essay and a book to read which is all due on wednesday. Hopefully I can kick myself in the ass and get it done...hopefully.**_

Company

Every one hundred years, fire demons from across the Makai gather to celebrate and confer with each other. And every year since the day of his birth, Hiei had managed to miss every celebration. This was not because he was only half fire demon, but because he held no desire to be among hundreds of other fire demons.

Hiei, despite being one of the most powerful fire demons to live in the last millennium, did not act like a fire demon. Instead, he acted more like his mother's people, the Koorime. The Koorime were a cold, heartless race who did not find pleasure in large companies of people.

So it was against his desire to be anywhere _but _the congrigation of fire demons that he found himself there. The reason he was attending was because he had been ordered to by Mukuro, the current Lord of one third of the Makai.

Needless to say, Hiei was not at all pleased with Mukuro. Normally Hiei was not sent on diplomatic relations due to his _pleasant _personality. But Mukuro had happily pointed out that the celebration was fire demons only, and Hiei just so happened to be the only fire demon in Mukuro's empoyment. And that was how Hiei found himself at the celebration.

All around him fire demons talked, sparred or played games with their young. Later on, there would be a meeting to discuss what the fire demons felt affected them as a whole. The meeting was the reason the Hiei was enduring the overly friendly nature of one of his peoples. Unfortunately for Hiei, as a halfling, he was a bit of an oddity. One which a lot of fire demons found fascinating. Hie hair colour and short stature made him stand out almost as much as his un-fire-demon like personality. Which lead to many fire demons trying to strike up conversation, unsuccessfully.

By the time the meeting rolled around, Hiei was having a hard time controlling himself. The meeting itself was long and trying, and more than once Hiei had considered ending the entire race with his black fire dragon. So as soon as it was over, Hiei was gone. He made record time to Mukuro's. His report for her was short and rather rude, but it left Mukuro smiling in a way that more than slightly creeped Hiei out. When Mukuro dismissed him, Hiei used the opportunity to get as far away from her as possible. Which was why Hiei found himself at Genkai's temple, being nuzzled by Puu.

"Leave me be!" Hiei finally snapped at the blue bird. Really! Why couldn't anyone leave him alone today!

"Puu!" Puu warbled sadly, his eyes shining with (fake) tears.

"Che" Hiei growled and looked away from the heart-wenching sight that Puu created. If he looked at the blasted creature he would break. Hiei was a sucker for puppy dog eyes. Not that he let anyone know that.

"Puu? Puuuu, puu!" Puu cried and poked Hiei in the shoulder with his beak.

"Annoying bird" Hiei bit out.

"Puu!" Puu squawked and pushed Hiei so hard that the small demon was almost sent sprawling. Hiei turned and snarled, his fangs bared at the immortal bird. What th hell was going on? It would be so much easier if someone other than Yuusuke could understand the blue phoenix.

"What do you want?" Hiei finally asked once he managed to relax.

"Puu." Puu sighed, his entire body slumping. He could tell that the demon was tense, but he didn't know what to do about it. Puu lifted his head and nuzzled Hiei gently, trying to express himself in a way that the halfling would understand.

It was Hiei's turn to sigh. He gently took the bird's head in his hands and pulled Puu up to eye level.

"Listen bird, and listen well, for I will only say this once. I am not an affectionate creature, I like solitude. I do not in anyway like you or your constant touching. Leave me be, Genkai and Yukina have and if you don't I won't hesitate to make you into roast phoenix, understand?" Hiei said with a patience that he didn't feel.

Puu pulled out of Hiei's grip and reached up to nip at the white star burst in Hiei's hair. Then the bird pulled away and gave Hiei one last understanding look, though still saddened and pushed off into the sky.

It was only when the bird was out of sight that Hiei sat down to try and relax. Only, when he did he found that he felt as if something was missing. The fire/ice demon grit his teeth when he realized what. Wasn't there some human saying that pertained to his situation? Ah yes, be careful what you wish for, you just might get it.

Hiei stood up, it seemed his day wasn't going to end just yet.

Yuusuke was going to be the death of him one day. Already his little pet had him seeking out company.

Stupid bird.


End file.
